Nowadays, to detect physiological signals of a human body, such as heart beat and brain wave, a plurality of detection elements of physiological detection equipment is attached to (or put on) various sites on a surface of the human body to allow these detection elements to detect the current that spreads to the peripheral tissues or the body surface occurring when nervous impulses (namely variation of membrane potential) passes through the organs of the human body (such as heart and head). A detected signal is then transmitted by electrical wires from those detection elements to the physiological detection equipment to be processed and converted into data to be displayed. In this way, the condition of an inspected portion (such as heart rate and variation of brain wave) can be realized.
A conventionally used physiological inspection garment or chest band can be used to inspect the condition of an inspected portion. However, their manufacture requires first lapping a piece of cloth that is used to make the physiological inspection garment or the chest band over a conductive fabric and making holes therein, then placing a piece of rubber on the cloth and placing a female button on the rubber piece, and finally penetrating a base pin sequentially through the conductive fabric, the cloth, and the rubber piece to contact the female button to be riveted with the female button to complete the manufacture of the physiological inspection garment or the chest band. All the components must be processed for one time processing and the physiological inspection garment or the chest band cannot be manufactured separately. Thus, the entire structure, after being formed, cannot be changed. It severely affects the convenience of manufacture and flexibility of commercial use.
In view of these problems associated with the use and manufacture of the conventional put-on type physiological inspection garment or chest band, as well as the imperfectness of the structural design thereof, the present invention aims to provide a physiological signal detection module that allows for separate manufacture, and is easy to manufacture, is securely coupled, and can prevent short-circuiting.